Espoir et désespoir
by Kmi
Summary: Suite du ma 1° fic


Auteur :Kmi E-mail : Camille.Robiquet@wanadoo.fr Genre : Bah, je sais pas trop, action, romance, drame. Saison/Suite : Suite de ma première fic « Le 1° Soleil et le 5°Soleil » Résumé : Surprise !!!! Disclaimer : Dommage, les persos de Stargate ne m'appartiennent pas (Vraiment très très dommage.) etc. Note de l'auteur : N'hésitez pas à m'envoyez vos commentaires qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.  
  
BONNE LECTURE  
  
Espoir et désespoir  
  
Résumé de la fic « Le 1°Soleil et le 5° Soleil » -Nous avons découvert un nouveau Goa'uld jusqu'ici totalement inconnu. Il s'est manifesté il y a quelques jours, et depuis, tout le monde ne parle que de lui. Hier encore, ce Goa'uld a détruit un de nos vaisseaux sans que nous puissions l'arrêter. Nous pensons que seul un de vos humains peut l'empêcher de devenir plus puissant qu'il ne l'est déjà et l'arrêter par la même occasion. Ce Goa'uld dit s'appeler Tezcatlipoca. Trouvez cet humain et vous pourrez l'anéantir.  
  
-D'après l'ordinateur, cette fille s'appelle Jessie Kiderman. Elle a 17 ans, encore au lycée. Elle travaille dans une boîte et habite dans un appartement sur la 17° à Los Angeles.  
  
Le colonel se pencha vers son ami et le dévisagea. -Dites-moi Daniel, vous ne serez pas en train de tomber amoureux par hasard. Daniel se piqua le phare de sa vie. -Non. Je vois pas de quoi vous parlez.  
  
Daniel murmura à Jessie : -Je t'aime. -Je t'aime. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.  
  
Salle d'embarquement du SGC, 15h30 -Fermez l'iris ! cria le colonel Jack O'Neill qui s'était fait éjecté sur le mur en face de la Porte des Etoiles. Le lieutenant en salle de commandes s'exécuta et ferma l'iris de titane. Le général Hammond se précipita vers son équipe fétiche, après avoir ordonner au lieutenant d'appeler une équipe médicale en voyant les blessures de ses officiers. -Colonel O'Neill, que s'est-il passé ? demanda le général en s'approchant de l'interpellé. Jack se releva avec difficulté tandis que le reste de SG1 s'approchait. -Ah. On a eu droit au comité d'accueil ! râla le colonel. L'équipe médicale arriva et examina vite fait l'équipe. Janet ordonna ensuite de les suivre à l'infirmerie pour soigner les blessures sans gravité.  
  
Salle de briefing, 16h15 Toute l'équipe était réunie autour de la table. Il avait quelques égratignures et Jack avait eu le droit à une belle bande au bras. -Alors, vous pourrez me raconter en détails ce qu'il s'est passé maintenant ? demanda Hammond. -Quand on est arrivés sur P2J. machin chose, commença O'Neill -P2J475, précisa Daniel. -Ouais, c'est du pareil au même. Enfin bref. On est arrivé là-bas et comme le montraient les premières images, c'était désert. Sauf que quand on s'est avancé dans la forêt et qu'on a débouché au village, on s'est fait attaqué. -Par quoi ? questionna le général. -C'étaient des robots ! dit Daniel. -Des robots ? s'étonna Hammond. -Oui, comme R2D2, répliqua Jack, puis en voyant les regards que lui jetaient ses coéquipiers, il ajouta : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, vous trouvez pas qui lui ressemblaient ? Teal'c pencha la tête et leva un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension tandis que les autres l'ignorait. -Mon général, je crois que si on pouvait ramener un de ces. robots, je pourrais l'étudier et trouver un moyen de les détruire. J'aimerais avoir la permission d'y retourner, sollicita Sam. -Pourquoi y retourner si ils sont dangereux ? demanda Hammond. -Je crois que ce sont eux qui ont détruit le village, dit Daniel. -Et d'après ce qu'on a pu voir, ce village avait une technologie très avancée. Bien plus que la nôtre ou que celle des Goa'uld eux-mêmes ! expliqua le major. -Vous voulez dire que ces machines ont pu détruire une civilisations dont l'avancée technologique est supérieure à celle des Goa'uld ? interrogea le général. -Oui, répondit simplement Carter. -Ouh. Ca s'annonce mal, prédit Jack. -Teal'c, aviez-vous déjà rencontré ces robots ? questionna Hammond. -Je ne crois pas Général Hammond. Toutefois, il existe une légende jaffa. Il régnait un peuple capable de construire des machines qui pourraient détruire les Goa'uld. Mais ces machines se seraient retournés contre leurs créateurs et les aurait détruit. -Vous voulez dire que ces robots seraient ces machines ? demanda Daniel. -Je le crois en effet. Et si ce que dit la légende est vrai, ces machines détruiront toutes les planètes sur lesquelles ils iront, précisa le jaffa. -Oh. Bah ça s'annonce encore plus mal que je le pensais ! fit remarquer Jack. -Major Carter, vous pensez pouvoir découvrir le moyen de les détruire si vous en avez un à étudier ? -Je le pense oui. De toute manière, c'est la seule solution. -Bien, alors vous irez sur P2J475 dès demain. Essayez de capturer un des ces. -R2D2 ? proposa O'Neill -Robot, rectifia Hammond. Bien, des questions?. Rompez. Le général s'en alla, laissant son équipe seule. -Pffff. Je savais que R2D2 allait mal tourné un jour ou l'autre ! soupira Jack qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à ces bestioles encore une fois. -Qui est ce R2D2 ? demanda Teal'c. -Oh, un super petit bonhomme inventé par Anakin. (Voyant l'air de Teal'c) Skywalker ?. Star Wars ?. La guerre des étoiles ?. Non ?. Non ! Jack partit sans rien ajouter de plus. Teal'c se tourna vers Daniel. -C'est une saga télé, lui expliqua l'archéologue. -Ah ! Carter sourit en regardant ses deux amis. Elle n'aurais jamais pensé entendre un égyptologue expliquer à un extra-terrestre la culture cinématographique des humains. « Ma vie a bien changé ! »  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 10h30, le lendemain -Chevron 7.Enclenché, annonça le lieutenant depuis la salle de commande. La Porte des Etoiles s'ouvrit et le vortex entre les deux planètes s'établit. -SG1, bon courage. -Il nous en faudra, mon général ! Allez les enfants, vous êtes prêts pour un voyage intergalactique ? Jack et son équipe traversa la Porte et se retrouva sur P2J475. -Bon, je propose un truc, moi, je suis Luke Skywalker, Teal'c vous êtes Maître Yoda, Carter, vous c'est la Princesse Leïa. -Et moi je suis quoi ? demanda Daniel redoutant la réponse. -Shoubacka [1], compléta Jack en s'éloignant, fier de sa petite plaisanterie. -Merci Jack, je retiens. Sam rejoignit son supérieur en souriant. Encore une fois, elle pensa que sa vie prenait de plus en plus de tournures bizarres. Elle voyageait à travers la galaxie, elle étudiait des technologies toutes plus avancées les unes que les autres, mais le plus étrange était l'amitié qui liait Jack et Daniel. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué et ils n'arrêtaient pas de se lancer des vannes mais ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. -Bon, vous faite gaffe à l'endroit où vous mettez les pieds, au cas où. O'Neill ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'un bruissement dans les arbustes se fit entendre. Il se retourna à temps pour apercevoir un « R2D2 » lui foncer dessus. Il se mit à tirer sur le robot mais celui-ci ne daigna pas s'arrêter. Teal'c empoigna alors sa lance goa'uld et visa ce qui semblait servir de tête qui alla voler en l'air. Le reste de la machine s'écroula. -Merci mon vieux, souffla O'Neill. Bon, aidez-moi à le porter, Teal'c. Carter, j'espère que ça vous suffira parce qu'il est hors de question de s'éterniser plus longtemps sur cette planète. SG1 repassa le Porte, Jack et Teal'c portant l'androïde.  
  
Labo de Sam, deux jours plus tard Sam en avait plus que marre de cet automate. Elle n'avait rien apprit depuis qu'elle travaillait dessus. Jack frappa à la porte de son labo sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. -Carter ? appela-t-il. La jeune femme sursauta. -Désolé, je voulez pas vous faire peur. -C'es rien mon colonel. J'étais juste très. concentrée. -Je vois ça, ironisa O'Neill. Alors quoi de neuf ? demanda-t-il en tendant un café à Carter. -Bah. Pas grand chose. En fait rien. -Le grand major Samantha Carter tenue en échec ? Bah ça alors. Désolé ? s'excusa-t-il. Ca va vous prendre encore combien de temps ? Parce que le général commence à s'impatienter. Il redoute une attaque. -Je n'en sais rien. Des jours, peut-être des semaine.. Et si vous voulez dire des mois, surtout n'hésitez pas, s'énerva Carter. -Ouh, Carter, du calme. -Désolée, c'est juste que je ne comprend pas le fonctionnement de cette machine. -C'es à ce point là ? -Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginez ! soupira Sam. -Bon, dans ce cas je vais vous laissez. A+ Carter. Reposez vous tout de même un peu. Jack s'en alla laissant Sam seule face à l'androïde.  
  
5 heures plus tard, le général Hammond fit venir SG1 en salle de réunion. -Asseyez-vous SG1. Je crois que le major Carter a du nouveau. -En effet mon général. J'ai fait quelques expériences sur le robot trouvé sur P2J475. Et j'ai découvert que la matière état un métal brut que les neutrinos ne pouvaient pas passer sauf si le continuum espace-temps permettait aux particules de. -Carter, l'interrompit Jack. Je crois être un porte-parole en vous demandant d'abréger. -Heu. Désolée. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que seule une source d'énergie totalement pure pourrait réussir à anéantir toutes ces créatures en détruisant. ce que je qualifierais de Reine Mère. Et d'après l'expérience qu'on a eu avec. Daniel ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase : -Je sens que je ne vais pas du tout apprécier ce que vous allez dire Sam. -Daniel, je ne vois que ça comme solution. Il me prendrai beaucoup de temps d'essayer de construire une source d'énergie suffisamment puissante et totalement pure pour détruire la Reine Mère. En espérant que j'y arrive. -On ne sais même pas. commença Daniel. -De quoi vous parlez, compléta O'Neill. -Jessie, dirent en ch?ur Sam et Daniel. -Heu. Hein ? fit Jack. -Les boules qu'elle lançait et son bouclier sont composé d'énergie pure. C'est la seule solution que je vois. -Vous avez dit que vous pourriez essayer de construire une source d'énergie, rétorqua Daniel à qui l'idée ne plaisait pas du tout. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait appel à Jessie, elle avait failli y rester, et si elle mourrait, il ne le supporterait pas. -Mais peut-être pas avant que ces robots ne s'en prennent à nous ! répliqua Sam. -Docteur Jackson, intervint Hammond. A moins que vous n'ayez une autre solution, on demandera de l'aide à Melle Kiderman. C'est à elle que revient la décision de refuser ou d'accepter. Daniel soupira. -Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura-t-il. -Bien, vous partirez cette après-midi, je ne veux pas perdre de temps. Plus vite cette histoire sera réglée, mieux ce sera.  
  
Jet de l'armée, 15h30 Chacun lisait dans son coin durant le voyage. Cela faisait une heure et demi qu'ils étaient partis. Daniel était penché sur une revue archéologique qui retraçait la découverte de la momie de Toutankhamon mais Daniel n'était pas du tout à ce qu'il lisait. Il repensait à Jessie. Depuis la mort de Sha're, il n'avait jamais ressenti « ça » pour une femme. Il y avait eu Kira mais là, c'était différent, plus fort. La jeune fille avait vécu beaucoup de choses tout au long de ces millénaires. Elle était tellement forte mais aussi tellement fragile et sensible. C'était une fille extraordinaire. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Jack arrivait. -Salut, lança O'Neill en s'asseyant en face de l'archéologue. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de sursauter. -Décidément, je fais peur à tout le monde. Alors ? -Alors quoi ? demanda Daniel. -Bah, vous êtes pas content de revoir votre petite copine ? précisa Jack. -Jack, ne parlez pas d'elle comme ça. -Ouh. Désolé. Mais, quand même. Vous n'êtes pas content, après tout, ça fait près de six mois ? -Si, se contenta de répondre l'égyptologue. -Avec un peu plus de conviction, je pourrais faire semblant de vous croire. -C'est juste que. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'on a besoin d'aide, on va la voir ? Je veux dire, c'et un être humain, elle a le droit d'avoir une vie normale comme tout le monde. -Daniel, elle a vécu plusieurs millénaires ! Elle a des pouvoirs super puissants ! Elle ne pourra pas toujours avoir une vie normale ! -C'est certain que si on vient à chaque fois la chercher pour tuer des extra-terrestres, elle ne pourra jamais avoir une vie normale, répliqua Daniel. Maintenant, je crois que la discussion est close. -Ouais, elle l'est, marmonna Jack en allant s'asseoir. Le reste du voyage se fit tout aussi silencieux que le début. Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils atterrirent enfin à Los Angeles. -Bon, j'imagine qu'à cette heure-ci (18h30), elle doit être en train de travailler au Topaze, non ? suggéra Jack. -Oui, sans doute, renchérit Daniel. On y va tout de suite ? -Oui, le général nous a bien spécifié de ne pas perdre notre temps. L'équipe se dirigea donc vers la boîte de nuit où travaillait Jessie.  
  
« Le Topaze », 18h45 SG1 s'approcha du barman qui s'occupait de la caisse. -Bonjour, nous cherchons Melle Kiderman, Jessie Kiderman ? demanda Jack. -Heu. Vous êtes un peu à la masse ! Jess a démissionné y'a bientôt 5 mois pour son nouveau boulot ! -Ah oui ? Et où ça ? se renseigna Daniel, un peu vexé que le jeune fille ne l'ai pas tenu au courant. -Jessie a trouvé un boulot en tant que costumière sur un long métrage qui se tourne à la sortie de la ville. Elle n'a pas voulut nous en dire plus, prétextant que c'était une surprise ! Elle était tellement excitée à l'idée de pouvoir faire le boulot dont elle rêvé depuis toujours ! Si vous l'auriez vu, elle. Le barman s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il parlait de son amie à de parfaits inconnus. -Heu. Mais vous êtes qui au juste ? demanda-t-il. -Des amis de Jessie. Je vous remercie, dit Jack en s'éloignant, imité des autres. Le barman resta là, perplexe. -Bah. De rien ! se contenta-t-il de dire.  
  
Chambre d'hôtel de Jack, 19h30 -Il doit bien y avoir des dizaines de plateaux de tournage dans tout Los Angeles ! s'exclama Jack. Et je me vois mal aller tous les visiter. D'autant plus que je ne crois pas qu'on puisse y avoir accès très facilement ! -Je pourrais essayer de voir où elle travaille avec les bases de données des différents plateaux de tournages. Normalement, elle devrait être répertoriée, dit Sam. -OK, mais après on fait quoi ? On se pointe sur le plateau et on demande à voir la costumière ? Parce qu'à mon avis, il doit y avoir des dizaines de costumières sur un plateau de tournage. Sans oublier que c'est pas si facile que ça d'entrer sur un plateau de tournage ! se répéta le colonel. -On aura qu'à improviser ! suggéra Daniel -J'espère que vous n'êtes pas sérieux Daniel ! Vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites ? -Non, pas un mot, le rassura l'archéologue. -Sans vouloir vous déranger, je crois avoir trouver quelque chose. Jessie travaille pour une agence de stylisme qui a un département réservé aux films à gros budgets. D'après sa fiche, elle serait en ce moment sur le plateau de tournage qui se situe sur Hamilton Road. -Déjà ? s'étonna Jack. -Leur système de défense n'est pas très fiable, il suffisait juste de. -Carter ! Je ne veux même pas penser que vous avez piraté leurs fichiers. Je vous signale que vous êtes passible de la Cour Martiale. -Même si c'est pour sauver le monde, mon colonel ? se défendit le jeune femme. -Un partout ! Bon, demain on ira sur le plateau de tournage et on demandera au général d'appeler notre cher Président si personne ne veut nous présenter à Jessie, décida O'Neill. -Le Président ? C'est pas un peu radical comme solution, Jack ? -Aux grands maux, les grands moyens, fit doctement remarquer Jack. En attendant, je meurs de faim. Un steak frite, ça vous dit. Tout le monde acquiesça. La soirée se passa plutôt bien pour toute l'équipe bien que Daniel semblait ailleurs. Ses amis s'en étaient aperçus mais personne n'en fit la remarque. Ils savaient tous que Daniel n'était pas pour cette mission.  
  
Plateau de tournage, 10h30, le lendemain -Je vous répète que nous voulons juste voir Melle Kiderman. Ca ne prendra que deux minutes ! insista Jack. Cela faisait bientôt ¼ d'heure qu'ils essayaient de voir Jessie mais l'agent de sécurité était coriace. -Et moi je vous répète que vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! répliqua l'employé. -Oh, c'est pas vrai ! grogna Jack. Nous sommes des amis de Melle Kiderman. Je suis sur qu'elle ne serait pas contente si elle savait que vous ne nous laissez pas passer ! -Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda une voix derrière l'agent de sécurité. Tout le monde se tourna vers Jessie. -Melle Kiderman ? interrogea l'agent de sécurité. -C'est bon, Al. Ils ont raison, ce sont des amis. Vous pouvez leur donner un badge s'il vous plait ? -Vous êtes sure ? -Certaine. L'agent se renfrogna et entra dans sa cabine. Il en ressorti deux secondes plus tard et tendit des badges avec la mention « Visiteurs » dessus à SG1. Jack s'en saisit avec un geste victorieux et un sourire taquin. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers Jessie. Daniel ne put s'empêcher de la détailler. Elle avait changé depuis la dernière fois. Bien sûr, elle était toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est plus mais il y avait une lumière dans ses yeux qui n'y était pas la dernière fois. On pouvait y lire le bonheur de la jeune fille. Elle avait aussi vieilli, ou plutôt mûri. Comme si ce qu'elle avait appris tout au long de son existence se lisait sur son doux visage. Le regard de l'archéologue s'arrêta sur le joue de Jessie. On pouvait y voir une petit cicatrice. C'était la maque du combat contre Tezcatlipoca. Mais elle n'enlevait rien au charme de la jeune fille, y rajoutant une touche. -Salut Jessie ! lança Jack, tout joyeux. -Salut ! Jessie serra la main de Jack, puis celle de Teal'c et étreignit Sam. Puis elle se tourna vers Daniel. -Salut Daniel ! déglutit-elle. -Salut. Le deux se serrèrent dans les bras puis se séparèrent, un peu gênés. « Bon sang, je ne pensais pas que les retrouvailles allaient être si dures ! » pensa Daniel. « Il m'a tellement manqué, et pourtant maintenant, on agit comme de simples amis. » pensa quant à elle Jessie. -Alors, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas là pour prendre le thé ? suggéra Jessie. -Vous êtes lucide, c'est bien. Et très perspicaces en plus de ça, plaisanta Jack pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. -Suivez-moi. Jessie les conduisit à travers le plateau. SG1 regardait ce qui les entourait avec fascination. C'était le première fois qu'ils entraient sur un plateau [2]. Des tas de décors étaient éparpillés un peu partout. Des jardins de maisons, des parcs, une piscine découverte. Il y avait aussi des tas de hangars, des caméras dans tous les sens, des tas de personnes qui criaient, qui se bousculaient, qui couraient dans tous les sens, d'autres qui lisaient ou discutaient en mangeant. Jessie les entraîna vers un coin où s'étendaient des loges. Jessie se dirigea vers l'une d'elles quand quelqu'un l'interpella. -Hey Jess' la super scène, c'est pour cette après-midi, faut pas que tu la manques ! lança un jeune homme, blond et super mignon, mais habillé très, mais alors très bizarrement. -Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !!! rigola Jessie. Le jeune homme partit en rigolant lui aussi. Toute l'équipe se tourna vers la jeune fille. -Quoi ? demanda-t-elle en voyant la tête de Jack, Sam et Daniel. -C'est. c'était. bégaya Jack. -Brad Pitt [3] ?! s'exclama Sam. Jessie sourit en voyant leur tête. -Qu'est-ce que vous croyiez ? Sur un plateau de tournage, on trouve des caméramans, des costumiers, des décors et . des acteurs. -Oui, mais. C'est Brad Pitt ! s'écria O'Neill. -C'est bon, remettez-vous. Bon, entrez, invita-t-elle à entrer dans sa loge. SG1 entra donc et découvrir la loge de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était tapissée de dessins de costumes, des vêtements dans tous les sens sur des mannequins, une petite table trônait au milieu du foutoir, avec dessus, une planche à dessins, des pinceau et de l'aquarelle. -Ouah ! s'exclama Daniel. C'est toi qui a fait tous ces dessins ? -Bah, oui, sinon, je vois mal comment je pourrais créer les costumes ! -Vous êtes douée, fit remarquer Sam. -Merci, mais je ne crois pas que nous sommes là pour discuter de mon boulot. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? -On a besoin de vous pour détruire des extra-terrestres, lui répondit Jack. -Et ben vous, on peut pas dire que vous tourniez autour du pot ! sourit Jessie. Asseyez-vous et racontez-moi ça ! Daniel lui raconta leur expédition sur P2J475 pendant que Jessie écoutait attentivement. -Et vous dites que ces. « R2D2 » ne peuvent être détruits que par une source d'énergie pure ? -Oui ! assura Sam. Jessie poussa un énorme soupir. -Pfff [4]. Ca vous arrive souvent de débarquer chez les gens comme ça et de leur demander de sauver le monde ? -Plus que vous ne le croyiez, ironisa Jack. -Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ? -Si, s'empressa de répondre Daniel. Jessie fut un peu surprise de l'ardeur de l'archéologue. Depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait l'impression que leur relation était plus que tendue. Qu'il voulait l'éloigner. Mais pourquoi ? -Alors vous venez ici et vous me dites que des robots vont détruire la Terre et que moi je peux les anéantir. Vous me laissez le choix d'accepter ou de vous aider. Mais vous croyiez réellement que je vais refuser ? Je crois pas que je pourrais dormir en sachant ces bébêtes quelque part dans la galaxie prêtes à s'attaquer à la Terre. Mais donnez-moi une autre bonne raison de vous aider. -Ca va être très dangereux ! argumenta Jack. -OK, je marche ! répondit Jessie. -Quoi ? s'étonna O'Neill. Vous acceptez si vite ?! -Oui, mais ça va vous coûtez un max. ! prévint la jeune fille. -Tout ce que vous voulez, assura le colonel. -Il faut juste que je vois si ils ont besoin de moi, mais normalement, quelqu'un pourrait prendre le relais pour les costumes. Après tout, j'ai fini de les dessiner. Il suffit juste de contrôler leur création, ce qui devrait pas être difficile ! Attendez-moi au café au coin de la 17° et de Ravello Road je vous y rejoins demain, vers 8h30. -OK. Merci pour tout, dit Jack. -J'ai pas encore sauver le monde ! sourit Jessie. SG1 repartit vers leur hôtel. En passant devant l'entrée, Jack ne put s'empêcher de faire un remarque acerbe à l'agent de sécurité.  
  
Café, 9h00, le lendemain -On peut pas dire que la ponctualité soit son point fort, marmonna Jack. -Oh, bah si vous le prenez comme ça, je ferais mieux de repartir, plaisanta Jessie qui arrivait par derrière. -Faut toujours que je le dise quand le principal concerné arrive, ironisa le colonel. -Et souvent le principal intéressé, c'est vous non ? le taquina la jeune fille. -Très drôle. Alors, vous accepté vraiment de venir avec nous ? -Eh oui, j'ai donné ma démission ce matin à Andrew. -Andrew ? répéta Daniel. -Le producteur. Ils devront se débrouiller ans moi. Mais vu que j'ai déjà fait tout le boulot, ça devrait pas posé de problème ! Alors, on part quand ? -Dès que vous êtes prête ! renseigna Jack ; -OK, je passe à l'appart prendre des affaires et on peut y aller. -Je t'accompagne, dit Daniel. On ira plus vite en voiture -Oui, c'est vrai. En plus mon appartement est vraiment très loin. Il est en bas de la rue. Jessie sourit devant la gêne de Daniel. -Bon, Daniel et Jessie vous nous rejoignez à l'aéroport dans une heure. Nous on passe à l'hôtel rechercher les affaires, décida Jack. Les deux groupes se séparèrent. Daniel et Jessie descendirent la rue à pieds pour finir pour arriver devant un immeuble. Jessie composa le code pour entrer, puis ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur jusqu'au troisième étage. La-haut, ils entrèrent dans un appartement. Daniel sourit à sa vue. Les murs blancs étaient couverts de dessins, de peintures et de photos de mode et de paysage. Une mezzanine menait à la chambre de a jeune fille, tandis qu'en face, au rez-de-chaussée, un bar faisait office de cuisine. Daniel s'approcha des murs et regarda les dessins et les photos. -C'est toi qui les a prises ? demanda-t-il. -Ouais, c'était y'a deux ans. J'avais un boulot de photographe. Je m'étais bien marrée. Tu peux t'asseoir le temps que je fasse mes bagages. Si tu veux, tu peux te servir dans le frigo. L'archéologue prit place dans le canapé de velours bleu pâle. Du haut de la mezzanine, Jessie lui demanda : -Alors, quoi de neuf au niveau de la Porte des Etoiles ? -Bah, rien. Enfin, la routine quoi ! -Ah. Le silence s'installa entre les deux. -Et toi, ici, ça se passe bien ? -Ouais. -Ah. Silence. Jessie descendit environ un quart d'heure plus tard, toutes ses affaires prêtes, ce qui se résumait à un sac de sport. -Bon, je suis prête, on peut y aller. Jessie se dirigea vers la porte quand Daniel le retint par le bras. -Attend, faudrait qu'on parle, tu crois pas ? La jeune fille baissa les yeux. -Si, souffla-t-elle. -Bien. Heu. Bien ! Tu m'as manquée ! « Oh bravo, Daniel, là tu fais fort. Ca fait six mois que tu l'as pas vue et tu dis tu m'as manquée » -Ouais, toi aussi. « Super la discussion. Allez vas-y Jessie dis autre chose, ma vieille » -T'as l'air heureuse ici. -Ce n'est pas qu'un air. Je le suis. Je crois que j'ai suivis ton conseil ! -Mon conseil ? répéta Daniel. -Oui « Ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur. ». Maintenant, je n'ai plus de Dieu à tuer, donc je profite de la vie. Je m'amuse. -Tant mieux. -Ouais. T'as l'air super convaincu. Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as dit de m'amuser, d'en profiter, tu n'es pas heureux pour moi. La jeune fille devenait de plus en plus agressive au fur et à mesure que la discussion avançait. -C'est pas ça ! Pourquoi tu te mets tout de suite sur la défensive, s'énerva Daniel. Oh, et puis zut, je ne vois pas pourquoi on continue cette discussion. On arrête. Daniel allait sortir mais Jessie s'emporta. -Mais je rêve, t'as voulu qu'on discute alors ne te défile pas maintenant, non mais ! Daniel et Jessie se regardèrent. -Pourquoi tu t'énerves ? répéta l'archéologue. -Je.J'en sais rien ! avoua Jessie.  
  
Le couple se regarda et éclata de rire. -Tu sais que tu es imprévisible comme fille. Ils se calmèrent et se regardèrent droit dans les yeux. Peu à peu ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ils échangèrent un baiser, doux, puis passionné. A la fin, il se séparèrent et Daniel caressa la cicatrice de la jeune fille. -Résultat d'un combat, sourit-elle. -Ca te fait un charme en plus. -Un en plus ? répéta Jessie avec un sourire malicieux. Tu ne les as pas tous vus ! -Jessie ! la réprimanda Daniel. Amène-toi, Jack a nous attendre. -Bah Daniel, pourquoi tu rougis ? -Très drôle ! Jessie et Daniel allèrent rejoindre les trois autres à l'aéroport.  
  
Aéroport de L.A., 10h30 -Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ! râla Jack. Décidément, c'est pas dans les habitudes de Jessie d'être à l'heure. -Mon colonel, on pourrait en dire autant de vous, non ? sourit Sam. -Très drôle Carter. Jessie et Daniel arrivèrent. -Désolés, on est un peu en retard, s'excusa Daniel. -Un peu, c'est le bon mot, railla le colonel. Bon, on y va. Le jet nous attend.  
  
Durant le voyage, SG1 raconta les différentes missions qu'ils avaient effectué après le départ de Jessie. Quant à la jeune fille elle leur raconta tout ce qui s'était passé après leur mission en commun. Daniel était heureux de se retrouver encore avec la jeune fille même si les conditions n'étaient pas les meilleurs. Jessie, elle, était toute aussi heureuse de le retrouver. Elle se disait que maintenant, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'être heureuse. 3 heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent à la base. Le général Hammond accueillit la jeune fille et leur donna quartier libre pour se reposer du voyage. Jessie alla quand même dans le labo de Sam pour voir le fameux « R2D2 »  
  
Labo de Sam, 14h30 -Salut! Je peux entrer ? demanda Jessie. -Oui. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? Interrogea Carter -Non, je venais juste voir le R2D2 comme l'appelle si bien Jack. -Il est juste là. Jessie s'approcha du robot. -Ouah ! C'est vrai qu'il lui ressemble vachement ! s'exclama la jeune fille. C'est en quelle matière ? -Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! Je n'avais jamais vu un métal avoir ces propriété ou même une quelconque matière ! -Inconnue au bataillon ? devina Jessie. -Et oui ! -Vous voulez que je teste la réaction avec mes sphères ? -Si ça ne vous dérange pas. Quoique, je ne sais pas si il va y avoir une réaction puisqu'il est cassé, mais on peut toujours essayer. -Dans ce cas là, on ferait mieux de reculer. Jessie envoya une de ses boules d'énergie sur la machine et une énorme explosion eut lieu. Un nuage de fumée envahit le labo. Jack, alerté par l'explosion arriva accompagné de Daniel quelques secondes plus tard. -Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demanda le colonel. Carter ? Vous allez bien. -Ca va bien mon colonel. Sam et Jessie s'approchèrent de l'endroit où il y avait le robot. Où quelques temps avant il y avait eu le robot parce qu'à la place, il n'y avait plus qu'une grande tâche noire. -Heu Sam ? demanda Jessie. Vous vouliez encore l'étudier ? -Bah, on s'en passera. En tout cas, c'est efficace ! -Quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Jack. -Disons que Sam a voulu voir l'effet de mes pouvoirs sur R2D2, expliqua Jessie. -Bah, on dirait que ça marche ! fit doctement remarquer le colonel. -Ouah ! Vous êtes vachement perspicace ! railla la jeune fille. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais je crois que, maintenant qu'on sait que ça marche (elle avait dit cela en jetant un regard moqueur à Jack) il faudrait se concentrer pour trouver la Reine Mère de ces bestioles, non ? -Jessie a raison, acquiesça Sam. Mon colonel, il faudrait retourner sur cette planète. C'est là qu'elle doit être. -Oui, vous avez raison Carter, mais en attendant on pourrait peut-être profiter de notre QUARTIER LIBRE, proposa Jack. -Mais mon colonel, j'en profite déjà, sourit Carter. -OK, là, j'abandonne. Bon, je vais au ness. Faites pas tout exploser, Carter. Quant à vous deux, dit-il en regardant Jessie et Daniel, restez sages. Daniel se mit à rougir en comprenant le double sens de la recommandation de Jack tandis que la jeune fille, tout aussi gênée, lançait à l'attention d'O'Neill : -Ca prête un peu à confusion, vous ne trouvez pas. Mais Jack s'en allait déjà, fier de sa réflexion. -Bon. Heu. Hum. On va vous laisser Sam, décida Jessie en sortant précipitamment du labo. -Et moi, bah moi je vais. Je vais. Voir Jessie, dit Daniel en allant à la poursuite de la jeune fille. Sam sourit en voyant le manège de ses amis.  
  
Durant toute l'après-midi, Jessie resta avec Daniel en allant voir Jack, Teal'c et Sam de temps en temps. Le soir, ils allèrent manger en dehors de la base, histoire de changer de décors comme le disait si bien Jack. Après leur repas, ils rentrèrent à la base et se dirigèrent chacun vers leurs quartiers. Ceux de Jessie étaient [5] voisins avec ceux de Daniel. -Dis Daniel, Jack est toujours comme ça ? demanda la jeune fille en pensant au colonel qui avait fait le clown toute la soirée. -Heu. Oui ? En fait, Jack plaisante dans n'importe quelle situation. Incapable de rester sérieux. Sans doute sa manière pour faire face au danger. Jessie s'approcha de Daniel. -Et toi ? Quelle est ta manière de faire face au danger ? -Information classée secrète, plaisanta Daniel. Il se pencha pour embrasser la jeune fille. Le premier VRAI baiser depuis leur retrouvaille. S'il était au début hésitant, il se fit de plus en plus passionné. Daniel et Jessie rentrèrent dans la chambre de l'archéologue. -Tu crois vraiment que c'est sérieux ? demanda Jessie. -Non, mais je fais comme Jack. Je ne vais pas être sérieux.  
  
Quartiers de Daniel, 8h30, le lendemain Daniel, qui était réveillé depuis une bonne demi-heure, regardait Jessie dormir à côté de lui. Il la trouvait tellement belle que c'en était troublant. Il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir, il était heureux tout simplement. Il vit la jeune fille bougeait puis ouvrir les yeux. Il lui fit un grand sourire. -Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? demanda Jessie en se réveillant doucement. -Mmmm. J'en sais rien ! -Quelle réponse, se moqua-t-elle. On ferait mieux de se lever si on doit aller tuer les méchants R2D2 ! -Tu es obligée de parler de choses fâcheuses maintenant ? demanda Daniel, faussement boudeur. -Et oui ! Allez, debout paresseux. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un nous voit tout les deux ! -Auriez-vous honte, Jessie Kiderman ? questionna l'archéologue. -Oui ! plaisanta la jeune fille avant de se lever. Elle rassembla [6] toutes ses affaires et commença à se rhabiller. -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Daniel. -Heu. Je me rhabille. Je suis pas sure que se trimballer dans les couloirs de la base dans cette tenue soit vraiment nécessaire et appropriée. -Tu veux dire absence de tenue, corrigea l'archéologue ! -Ah ah très drôle ! railla Jessie. En attendant, tu ferais mieux de t'habiller toi aussi parce qu'on ne va pas tarder à partir sur cette planète ! conseilla-t-elle. -On part quand ? -A 10h, lui répondit la jeune fille. -Et il est quelle heure ? [7] -8h45. Magne-toi si tu veux aller au ness, recommanda Jessie. -Je ne suis pas comme toi, je ne pense pas qu'à manger ! sourit Daniel. -Hey !! s'indigna la jeune fille. Je pense pas qu'à manger. A ce moment-là, le ventre de Jessie cria famine. Elle sembla tout à coup gênée devant le regard moqueur de son amant. -C'est pas moi qui pense tout le temps à manger, c'est mon ventre ! protesta-t-elle. Daniel sourit devant les mimiques de la jeune fille, puis se leva et l'enlaça tendrement. Jessie se retourna et embrassa l'homme qu'elle aimait. -Au fait. C'était quelle scène dont te parlait Brad Pitt avant-hier ? demanda Daniel. -Une scène où je fais un petite apparition ! sourit malicieusement la jeune fille. -Et tu y fais quoi ? La jeune fille qui commençait à se rapprocher de la porte se retourna et lança à son amant : -Je devais l'embrasser. A+ ! La jeune fille sortit sous le regard éberlué [8] de l'égyptologue en riant aux éclats. Elle se dirigea vers le ness sans faire attention au regard que lui jetait le garde en faction dans le couloir. « C'est pas censé être les quartiers du Docteur Jackson ? » se dit-il « Ah, bah pendant que nous on bosse, lui il se paie du bon temps. Remarque il s'embête pas, elle est bien roulée cette nana ! »  
  
Ness de la base [9], 9h00 Jessie s'installa à la table de Sam et Jack et quelques secondes plus tard, Daniel vint s'asseoir à leur côté. -Salut !lança Jack. Alors bien dormi ? demanda-t-il, un sourire en coin. -Heu. Oui. Oui, très bien. Et vous ? répliqua Jessie, un tantinet embarrassée. -Parfaitement bien ! répondirent Jack et Sam. -Sam, vous avez continué vos. commença Jessie avant de s'interrompre à cause du haut-parleur. -SG1 est attendue en salle de briefing, SG1 est attendue en salle de briefing. -Super, grommela Jack, on a jamais le droit de manger tranquillement !  
  
Salle de briefing, 9h10 Teal'c était déjà là quand le reste de SG1 accompagnée de Jessie arriva. -Salut Teal'c ! Alors la forme ? lança joyeusement Jessie. -Je vais bien, Jessie Kiderman. Merci. -SG1, bonjour. Vous pouvez-vous asseoir ! invita le général en entrant dans la salle. -Alors, mon général, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Jack. -Je voulais vous parler de la mission de ce matin. Melle Kiderman, comme a du vous informer le major Carter, la seule chose qui puisse détruire ces. robots, est de l'énergie à l'état pure, c'est pour cela que nous avons fait appel à vous. D'ailleurs je vous remercie d'avoir accepter de nous aider. -Bah, vous me remercierez quand j'aurais tué ces méchants et pas gentils R2D2, rétorqua la jeune fille avec un geste désinvolte. -Jessie, méchants et pas gentils, c'est un peu la même chose, vous trouvez pas ? -Colonel, le réprimanda Hammond. Alors, voilà ce que vous aurez à faire SG1. Quand vous serez sur cette planète, vous essaierez de trouver la Reine Mère et Melle Kiderman se chargera de la tuer. -Ca a l'air si simple sortant de votre bouche ! soupira Jack qui sentait encore un mission suicide. -Vous aurez 96h pour cette mission soit 4 jours. Vous partez d'ici 50 minutes. Rompez. Colonel O'Neill, j'aimerais vous parler dans mon bureau. Sam et Jack se levèrent quand le général sortit de la salle de briefing. -Bon, les enfants, allez vous préparer pour cette si simple mission suicide, ordonna Jack en suivant le général dans son bureau.  
  
Salle d'embarquement, 10h00 -N'oubliez pas colonel O'Neill, vous avez 96h00. Passé ce délai, votre code d'identification sera définitivement annulé, rappela Hammond à son officier depuis la salle des commandes. -Il a une de ces façons de nous dire ça. Je trouve que c'est très encourageant ! marmonna Jack. Bon, les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? Toute son équipe acquiesça. Jessie avait fini par accepté de revêtir l'uniforme de la base. Sa dernière expérience avec Tezcatlipoca avait plaidé en la faveur du port de l'uniforme. En effet, le Goa'uld avait légèrement bousillé ses vêtements. -Et c'est parti pour un tour. A+ mon général ! s'exclama le colonel. L'équipe passa la porte avec la musique de Star Wars chantée pas O'Neill.  
  
P2J475, 10h05 SG1 s'attendait à trouver certains de ces R2D2 mais, ils n'en virent aucun. Ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire, soit dit en passant. -Waouh ! s'écria Jessie. C'est super comme paysage ici !!! En effet, le ciel indigo était éclairé par deux soleils. L'un était orangé tandis que l'autre tiré plus du violet foncé. La cime des arbres vert d'eau était si haute qu'elle semblait touché le ciel. -On calme ses ardeurs Jessie. On est pas venu là pour admiré la vue. On va s'avancer dans la forêt et trouvé une grotte où quelque chose comme ça au quoi où on devrait passé la nuit ici. Après, on se met en route pour essayer de trouver la Reine Mère. Des questions ?. OK, alors, c'est parti mon kiki ! L'équipe commença donc à marcher en direction de la forêt. Ils progressèrent pendant encore deux heures en faisant quelques pauses puis arrivèrent devant un lac bleuté. -Bon, on s'arrête quelques minutes. Teal'c et moi on va explorer vers le nord voir si on trouve des bestioles ou une Reine Mère ou mieux, une grotte. Carter, vous, Daniel et Jessie vous préparez le feu qu'on puisse manger. -Heu. Jack ? interpella Jessie. Je devrais venir avec vous, si vous rencontrez ces robots, je pourrais les détruire. -Ouais, mais c'est pareil ici. Dons, vous restez avec Carter. Et Daniel, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire aux lèvres ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir Daniel. Teal'c et Jack s'éloignèrent donc mais ils ne furent pas partis depuis deux minutes qu'ils revinrent aussitôt. -Bonne nouvelle les enfants ! s'exclama O'Neill. -Vous avez détruit la Reine Mère ? espéra vainement Jessie. -Heu. Non. On a trouvé une grotte. Teal'c en a vu une de l'autre côté du lac. Il suffit de le contourné. Avec un peu de chance, on y sera avant la tombée de la nuit et sur le chemin on pourra trouvé le repère de ces fichues bestioles. -Ca me paraît être un bon plan jusqu'à « repère de ces fichues bestioles » ! approuva la jeune fille. -Auriez vous peur, Jessie ? se moqua gentiment Jack. -Très drôle. L'équipe mangea donc et une heure plus tard, ils repartirent en logeant le lac. Ils marchaient depuis maintenant 3 heures quand Teal'c entendit un bruit dans les bosquets. -O'Neill. On nous suit, informa-t-il en baissant la voix. L'équipe se retourna pour faire face à des dizaines de R2D2. -Oh oh ! fit simplement Jack. -J'ai horreur quand on dit « oh oh » ! annonça Jessie. -Jess à toi de jouer ! l'encouragea Daniel. -Merci, ça me rassure. Malgré quelques réticences face à ces robots, Jessie s'approcha. Un des androïdes fonça droit sur elle mais il termina sa course dans une explosion. Il s'était heurté à la barrière que Jessie avait dressé entre ses compagnons et leurs ennemis mais la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Elle se mit donc en position on-tire- avant-et-on-ne-pose-pas-de-questions-ensuite, ce qui signifiait qu'elle préféra la manière forte. Elle envoya donc plusieurs sphères d'énergie sur les robots mais elle avait l'impression que plus elle en tuait, plus il en arriver. Ses amis ne cessaient de faire feux mais leurs balles ne semblaient pas les arrêter. Sauf quelques tirs de lance goa'uld qui envoyaient boulé ce qui leur devait leur servir de tête à quelques mètres du reste de leurs corps. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient q'une lance goa'uld pour une vingtaine de robots. -Mon colonel on ne tiendra pas bien longtemps ! cria Carter, un pointe de désespoir mais aussi de fureur dans sa voix. -Ils me lourdent ces R2D2 ! cria Jessie qui commençait à s'énerver en envoyant boules sur boules. Jack observa la jeune fille devant eux. Ses soupçons furent confirmés. Il avait entendu de la fatigue dans sa voix mais aussi de la douleur ce qui semblait compréhensible puisqu'une blessure saignait abondamment à l'épaule de Jessie. Il voulut dire quelque chose mais il vit une sphère brillait au creux des mains de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire encore ?! » pensa Jack. Daniel observait lui aussi la jeune fille. La sphère qu'elle tenait dans ses mains grossissait à vue d'?il. Puis, lorsqu'elle atteint environ un mètre de diamètre, Jessie l'envoya sur la dizaine de robots qu'il restait. Ceci explosèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles métalliques. Lorsque la fumée se fut dissipée, il ne restait rien des androïdes. -Joli boulot, Jessie ! la félicita Jack. La jeune fille sourit faiblement puis sembla perdre l'équilibre. -Jess ! s'écria Daniel en se précipitant vers elle. La jeune fille s'était évanouie d'épuisement. La perte de sang plus la bataille, ça faisait un peu trop pour elle. Carter prit la trousse de premiers soins et se chargea d'arrêter l'hémorragie. -OK. Bon. Heu. Teal'c, vous pouvez la porter jusqu'à la grotte. On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. S'il le faut demain, on repartira à la base. Teal'c acquiesça et prit doucement la jeune fille dans ses bras. Ils repartirent en route et mirent près de deux heures à rejoindre la grotte de l'autre côté du lac. Une demi-heure après qu'ils soient arrivé, Jessie se réveilla doucement. -Hey ! Ca va ? demanda Daniel qui avait veillé sur elle. -Ouais., marmonna Jessie. Faudrait que je pense à arrêter d'utiliser mes pouvoirs ! Elle se redressa et s'assit adossée au mur. Dehors, le jour commençait déjà à décliner. -Ch'uis restée si longtemps que ça inconsciente ? demanda-t-elle. Daniel sourit. -Ca fait rien, de toute manière, on a rien trouvé ! Sam s'approcha du couple. Elle se pencha vers Jessie et lui tendit une gourde d'eau. -Merci ! gratifia Jessie en saisissant la bouteille. Sam sourit pour toute réponse. -Je vais devoir refaire votre pansement, faudrait pas que ça s'infecte ! annonça-t-elle. Jessie ne sembla pas comprendre pendant quelques secondes puis elle remarqua la compresse sur son épaule. -Ah. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail ! Sam refit donc le bandage et laissa la jeune fille se reposait encore un peu. Après qu'ils eurent fini de manger, la jeune fille sortit montait la garde. Il avait était convenu qu'elle prendrait le premier tour et qu'elle serait ensuite relayée par Jack. Elle s'assit sur la rive du lac et regarda le paysage qui l'entourait. Un des soleils était déjà couché tandis que l'autre prenait une teinte rougeâtre. Daniel sortit de la caverne et observa sa bien-aimée. Le disque sanglant du soleil couchant se reflétait sur les flots du lac et projetait des ombre et une lumière écarlate sur le visage pensif de la jeune fille. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à côté d'elle. -Tu devrais aller te coucher, conseilla-t-elle. Demain on se lève tôt et si tu refais le coups de ce matin, on risque de prendre pas mal de retard su la mission, sourit-elle en pensant à son réveil plus qu'agréable qu'elle avait eu ce matin. -Je voulais juste faire un truc avant. -Ah oui ? Quoi ? s'informa la jeune fille. -Ca. Daniel se penche sur le visage de la jeune fille et l'embrassa tendrement. -Bonne nuit., souhaita-t-elle lorsqu'ils se furent dégagés.  
  
Lorsqu'il fut 22h30, Jack vint remplacer Jessie. Dans le ciel, la lune voguait sur un océan de nuages mais quelques étoiles perlaient encore dans l'obscurité. -Jessie. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher. Demain, debout à 6h30. -OK. Dites, regardez la-bas. Le colonel se retourna vers la direction que désignait Jessie. La silhouette d'une montagne se découpait dans le ciel obscur. -Je pense que c'est là où est la Reine Mère. C'est un point culminant et pas très facile d'accès. Un parfait repère. -Jolie déduction. C'est là-bas qu'on ira demain. Ca ne devrait pas nous prendre beaucoup de temps si Daniel ne nous ralentis pas ! plaisanta Jack. -Jack ? appela Jessie O'Neill se retourna vers la jeune fille. L'astre nocturne projetait sa lumière blafarde sur le visage inquiet de Jessie. -Quoi ? demanda le colonel. -Vous croyiez qu'on arrivera à détruire la Reine Mère ? -J'ai confiance en vous ! fit simplement Jack. Bonne nuit !  
  
Le lendemain, tout le monde fut réveillé à 6h30 comme prévu et une demi- heure plus tard, toute l'équipe était déjà en marche. Daniel et Jack somnolaient encore ce qui leur valu quelques remarques de la part de Jessie qui semblait en pleine forme. Sa blessure avait quasiment totalement cicatrisé. Ils marchèrent toute la journée et vers 19h00, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une grotte à mi chemin entre la vallée et le sommet de la montagne dont Jessie parlaient hier. D'après ce qu'avait vu Jack grâce aux jumelles, le sommet de la montagne était composé de deux parties. Un bassin et un peu plus haut, un quinzaine de mètres environ, une grotte. C'était là qu'ils pensaient que la Reine Mère était terrée. Ou tout du moins, ils l'espéraient. La deuxième nuit se passa comme la première. Le lendemain, ils repartirent et dans le milieu de l'après midi, ils arrivèrent enfin au vallon. Lorsque Jack guetta de son point d'observation, il poussa un grognement de frustration. -Quoi ? demanda Daniel. -Regardez-vous même. Jack tendit les jumelles à l'archéologue qui examina le vallon. Il grouillait de bestioles. Teal'c qui l'avait vu aussi, dit tranquillement : -Ca ne va pas être facile d'atteindre la grotte, O'Neill. -Merci Teal'c, j'avais pas remarqué ! Bon, quelqu'un a un plan ? questionna Jack. -On fonce dans le tas ? proposa Jessie. -Quelqu'un D'AUTRE a un plan ? redemanda O'Neill. Comme personne ne leva la main, il décida : Bon, Jessie et moi, on va dans la grotte détruire la méchante Reine Mère pendant que vous, vous attendez ici. -Heu. Deux questions ! dit Daniel. Un : Comment vous comptez passer devant les robots ? -Avec ma barrière. Elle les repousse. -OK. Deux : Vous êtes suicidaires ? -C'est pas une question ça ! répliqua Jack. Enfin, si c'en est une théoriquement mais. AAAH ! Bon, Daniel, si vous avez un autre plan, dites le et qu'on en finisse ! -Non, répondit piteusement Daniel. -Bon, alors on fait comme ça. Jessie vous vous sentez prête ? -Bah, pas vraiment, mais je suppose que c'est pas la réponse que vous attendiez. -Non, en effet. -Bon, alors je suis prête. -OK, alors on y va. Carter, si jamais vous voyez qu'on y arrive pas, vous repartez vers la Porte et ne vous arrêtez pas. Vous poserez du C4 dessus avant de la passer. -Du C4 ? s'étonna Sam. -Après le briefing, le général m'a ordonné d'en poser sur la Porte pour la détruire au cas où, expliqua O'Neill. Ca aurait peut-être permis d'éviter à ces bestioles de voyager dans la galaxie. -D'accord ! dit Carter. On vous attend combien de temps ? -Une heure maxi. De toute manière on sera vite fixé ! Jessie, on y va. Jessie et Jack commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Daniel rattrapa la jeune fille et l'embrassa. -Je t'aime ! dit-il. -Moi aussi. Jessie repartit vite rejoindre O'Neill. Elle ne voulait pas que Daniel lisent la peur dans ses yeux. Jack et Jessie traversèrent le vallon rempli de robots qui explosaient quand ils s'approchaient un peu trop des deux équipiers. -Ca va aller ? demanda Jack. -Ouais, la barrière n'est pas ce qui m'épuise le plus ! répondit Jessie. -Je voulais dire en face de la Reine Mère ! rectifia O'Neill. -Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire ! La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Elle n'en avait pas envie et elle n'était même pas sure de la réponse. Elle espérait que tout se passerait bien. Qu'elle allait revoir Daniel et que tout irait pour le mieux. Mais elle n'en savait rien. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant le grotte. A l'intérieur, une faible lueur verte éclairait les parois de la caverne. Elle provenait d'un immense R2D2. Il devait faire environ 3 mètres de haut. Lorsqu'il aperçut Jack et Jessie, il s'en approcha mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin. -Pourquoi il vient pas se coller à nous ? demanda Jack. -Il doit avoir senti la barrière. Jessie envoya une boule d'énergie mais elle heurta un champs d'énergie autour du R2D2. -OK, ça risque d'être un peu plus dur que je ne l'imaginais ! s'exclama Jessie. Elle envoya sphères sur sphères mais rien n'y fit. Son bouclier commençait à faiblir et certaines bestioles arrivait à le traverser. Mais ils étaient aussitôt réduit en poussière par Jessie. La Reine Mère commença à charger sur Jessie et Jack qui reculèrent jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Jessie. -Quand je vous le dirais, vous sauterez et vous vous accrochez au sommet de la grotte. -Hein ? s'étonna Jessie. -Maintenant! cria Jack. Malgré sa surprise première, Jessie sauta et s'accrocha tant qu'elle pu à la paroi de la grotte. Jack en fit de même et c'est ce qu'il leur sauvera probablement la vie. En effet, la Reine Mère avait commençait à charger sur eux mais ils l'avaient évité de justesse. Le robot géant avait donc terminé sa course dans le vallon. Jessie et Jack descendirent de leur perchoir. Ils regardèrent la Reine Mère au milieu de ces « sujets ». -Wow ! On l'a échappé belle ! s'écria Jack. N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de Jessie, il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait la tête baissée mais il voyait des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. -Jessie ? appela-t-il doucement. -Je n'arrive pas à le battre. -On va trouver un autre moyen ! répliqua Jack qui commençait à comprendre ce que la jeune fille avait l'intention de faire. -Il n'y a qu'un autre moyen. Il faut placer une source d'énergie pure à l'intérieur de ce robot. Ce qui veut dire que je vais devoir aller dedans. Je vais pouvoir entrer par sa bouche, enfin, si c'est sa bouche. -Jessie. L'explosion va., commença Jack. -Me tuer, termina Jessie. Elle releva la tête et regarda Jack dans les yeux. -Je sais. Mais je vois que ça. -Je vais pas vous laisser faire ça. Une larme roula sur la joue de la jeune fille. Elle détacha une chaîne autour de son cou et la tendit à Jack. -Donnez ça à Daniel. Dites lui aussi que. J'en sais rien. Ne lui dites rien. J'ai jamais étais douée pour les adieux de toute manières. -Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Je vous l'interdit ! ordonna Jack. Même si c'était plus une prière. -Je ne suis pas militaire. Vous n'avez pas à me donner d'ordres, sourit tristement Jessie. J'ai été heureuse de faire votre connaissance. La jeune fille se détourna de Jack et s'approcha du bord de la grotte. Et elle sauta. Jack ne vit pas tout. Il vit Jessie atterrir sur la Reine Mère puis disparaître. Et ensuite. Ce fut l'explosion la plus grande qu'il n'eut jamais vue.  
  
De l'autre côté du vallon, Sam, Daniel et Teal'c, qui s'étaient approché à l'entrée du bassin, entendirent plus qu'ils ne virent, la lumière les aveuglant, l'explosion. Un instant, Daniel crut qu'ils avaient réussi mais lorsque la fumée se dissipa, a travers les débris et les poussière, il distingua une masse informe à terre. Sam et Teal'c l'avait vue aussi et même s'ils n'osaient y croire, ils savaient déjà. Le trio s'approcha du corps de Jessie pendant que Jack descendait de la grotte. Daniel s'agenouilla près de la jeune fille et lui dégagea quelques mèches qui cachaient son visage. Celui-ci était couvert de suie dans laquelle les larmes de Daniel avaient creusé quelques sillons. Malgré les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, Daniel crut voir un sourire sur le visage de sa bien- aimée. Le reste de l'équipe était restée en retrait. Sam ne put retenir une larme qui roula sur sa joue. Jack ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras [10]. Teal'c, lui, essaya de rester impassible mais son menton tremblait quelque peu. Après quelques secondes, Daniel prit Jessie dans ses bras et se releva. -On ferait mieux de partit d'ici. On n'a plus rien à y faire, annonça-t-il d'une voix éteinte.  
  
Pendant toute la journée et une partie de la nuit, l'équipe marcha jusqu'à la Porte en faisant quelques rares pauses. Personne ne parlait. Qu'y avait- il à dire ? Vers deux heures du matin, ils arrivèrent enfin à la Porte. Jack n'ordonna rien. Chacun savait ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Teal'c composa les coordonnées de la Terre tandis que Sam envoyait le code d'identification.  
  
La Terre, 2h05 Lorsque l'équipe passa la Porte, le général Hammond les attendait de l'autre côté. Il vit passé Teal'c, Sam, Jack et enfin Daniel. Dès qu'il vit qu'il portait Jessie, il comprit qu'elle était morte et que rien ne pourrait la ramener. De infirmiers apportèrent un brancard et l'archéologue y déposa doucement le corps de la jeune fille qui fut transporté dans une autre pièce. Hammond s'approcha de son équipe qui semblait sous le choc. -Je suis désolé ! s'excusa-t-il piteusement. Il hésita un instant puis se dit qu'il fallait être fixé : -La. Vous avez réussi la mission ? demanda-t-il doucement. Avant que quiconque n'est pu prononcé un mot, Daniel dit d'une voix blanche. -Nous n'avons pas réussi. C'est elle qui a vaincu. Sans un regard pour ses compagnons, il s'en alla dans ses quartiers. Le reste de SG1 en fit de même après avoir jeté un regard attristé sur le général.  
  
Cimetière de Colorado Springs, 10h30 Cela faisait deux jours que Jessie était morte. En allant à l'appartement de la jeune fille, Daniel y avait vu des photos des certains des amis de lycée de Jessie. Il les avait contacté et avait organisé l'enterrement pratiquement seul. Il ne devait pas y avoir plus d'une dizaine de personnes. Jack et Sam étaient habillés en civils et Teal'c portait son costard habituel avec son bob. Le soleil brillait dans le ciel mais personne n'avait le c?ur à s'en apercevoir. Le prêtre s'avança devant l'assemblée et commença à parler : -Pour chaque chose, il y a une saison et pour chaque événement, un temps que le Seigneur nous laisse. Il y a un temps pour naître et un temps pour mourir. Un temps pour souffrir et un temps pour guérir. Un temps pour pleurer et un temps pour rire. Un temps pour aimer et un temps pour haïr. Un temps de guerre et un temps de paix [11]. Amen. Le prêtre regarda Daniel qui s'avança près du cercueil de la jeune fille. Il entama son discours. -Jessie était seule, sans famille. J'ai donc l'immense honneur de lui rendre un dernier hommage. (Pause) Jessie était quelqu'un d'une infinie bonté. Pendant le peu de temps qu'il m'a été donné d'être avec elle, j'ai été constamment étonné par la grandeur d'âme et l'altruisme qui animait son existence. (Pause) Elle avait la richesse du c?ur, elle prodiguait l'amour comme seul un être humain humble pouvait le faire. Elle trouvait des qualités humaines chez la plupart des gens et savait les appréciait. Près d'elle tout le monde se sentait. exceptionnel et tous ceux qui croisait son chemin avait de la valeur à ses yeux. Daniel s'interrompit un instant et regarda l'assemblée. Un flot de souvenirs lui vint en mémoire Leur première rencontre dans la boîte de nuit où elle travaillait. Lorsqu'elle avait passé la Porte blessée après leur première rencontre avec Tezcatlipoca. Les repas qu'ils avaient passé hors de la base. Leur baiser à l'aéroport. Leur retrouvaille. La nuit passée ensemble. La nuit sur P2J475 où il l'avait observée près du lac. Daniel revint sur terre. -Je penserais toujours à elle et l'aimerais jusqu'à la fin des temps. Adieu fais de beaux rêves mon amour. Daniel effleura le cercueil de sa main, y déposa une rose rouge et s'éloigna de la petite assemblée. Les personnes présentes déposèrent chacune un rose blanche sur le cercueil avant de s'en aller.  
  
Cela faisait bientôt trois mois que Jessie était morte, et la vie à la base continuait mais tout était différent à présent. Daniel s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus, ou juste pour communiquer des informations importantes pour les missions. Ses amis avait tout tenté pour lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Ou plutôt, cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation. L'archéologue était devenu froid et distant envers tout le monde.  
  
SG1 avait un simple mission de reconnaissance ce matin. Ils s'étaient retrouvé dans la salle d'embarquement et s'apprêtaient à partir sur P4X371. Ils étaient tous là sauf Jack qui arriva quelques minutes en retard. -Désolés les enfants, j'ai eu une panne de réveil ! lança le colonel. -S'il n'y avait eu que ce matin ! répliqua Daniel, sèchement. Jack et Sam se regardèrent et O'Neill haussa les épaules ; Ils avaient beau s'être habitués aux réflexions de l'archéologue, cela faisait toujours mal de s'entendre dire tout ce qui clochait. Surtout venant de la part d'un ami comme Daniel. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils passèrent donc la Porte. De l'autre côté, tout était calme. Pendant deux bonnes heures, Daniel examina les ruines d'un ancien temple, Sam faisait ses relevés tandis que Jack et Teal'c examinaient les alentours. Soudain, Teal'c aperçut des troupes jaffas. -O'Neill, des jaffas approche dans notre direction ! informa-t-il. -Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai, ils sont toujours là ou il faut pas ! s'exclama Jack. -J'en connais d'autres ! lança durement Daniel. -Bon, ignora le colonel. On s'arrache d'ici, vite fait bien fait ! Joignant les gestes aux paroles, toute l'équipe se dirigea vers la Port mais au moment où Daniel allait la passer, il reçut un tir de lance goa'uld dans le dos et s'effondra. Jack s'en aperçut et le traina de l'autre côté du vortex.  
  
La Terre, 11h30 -Une équipe médicale, vite ! cria Jack en arrivant dans la salle d'embarquement. En attendant les médecins, Jack comprimait la plaie en essayant d'arrêter l'hémorragie. -allez mon vieux, vous allez pas nous laisser maintenant. Vous pouvez pas. Les infirmiers arrivèrent et mirent Daniel sur un brancard. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie. Là-bas, SG1 et le général Hammond restaient sur le pas de la porte pour ne pas gêner les médecins. L'agitation qui régnait dans l'infirmerie était quasi-insoutenable pour Jack mais pourtant, il resta pour son ami. Un bruit strident attira son attention. -Il nous lâche ! s'écria Janet. Amenez moi les palettes, vite !  
  
Daniel avait l'impression de flotter. Passée la douleur, une sensation de chaleur s'était étendue au plus profond de son esprit, semblant vouloir toucher son âme. Autour de lui : rien. Le néant. Non, pas le néant. Une ombre s'approche de lui, une silhouette familière. -Jessie ? appela-t-il. La silhouette se dessina plus distinctement et il put enfin voir son visage. Son si doux visage. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras. -Jessie. Tu m'as tellement manquée. -Toi aussi Daniel. Tu manques. Jessie se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'archéologue. Son visage était grave et exprimait une infinie tristesse. -Quoi ? demanda Daniel. -Tu ne peux pas rester là. -Pourquoi ? Tu es là, toi, protesta le jeune homme. -C'est différent, tu le sais. Même si tu veux pas te l'avouer. Tu as toute la vie devant toi. Ne la gâche pas, je t'en prie. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine. -Mais toi tu en vaux la peine. -Daniel, soupira Jessie. Crois-moi, ne reste pas là. Pense à tes amis, tu ne peux pas les laisser, ils ont besoin de toi ! -Moi, c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin. -Non. Je sens. je sens en toi tellement de culpabilité. Ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis morte. Daniel, il faut que tu te pardonnes. Il le faut. Mais tu dois encore vivre, ne sacrifie pas ton bonheur. -Je pourrais te revoir ? demanda Daniel en essayant de chasser les larmes qui tentaient de couler. -Oui. Quand tu voudras ! sourit Jessie en se blottissant dans les bras de son bien aimé. Pendant quelques minutes, ils restèrent ainsi, heureux de se retrouver, ne voulant pas penser à la suite. -Il faut que tu y ailles maintenant. Je promet qu'on se reverra. Je t'aime Daniel, je t'aimerais toujours ! -Je t'aime Jessie ! Il se sentit tombait et la douleur sourde qui lui traversait le corps cessa au bout de quelques minutes.  
  
-On dégage ! ordonna Janet. Une teinte de désespoir perçait dans sa voix. Cela faisait bien un quart d'heure qu'ils asseyaient de le réanimer. Le corps de Daniel se souleva encore une fois et retomba lourdement dans un bruit sourd. Janet allait renoncer quand l'électrocardiogramme émit un bip-bip régulier. Elle y jeta un coup d'?il puis à Daniel juste à temps pour le voir ouvrir les yeux. -Daniel ! sourit-elle. L'archéologue se leva de la table. Janet voulut protester mais elle vit que la blessure de son ami était guérie. -Comment., balbutia-t-elle. -Daniel sourit à ses amis pour la première fois depuis trois mois. -Un miracle, répondit-il mystérieusement. Sam se jeta dans ses bras et le serra si fort qu'il eut l'impression d'exploser. -Sm, vous m'étouffer ! parvint-il à dire. La jeune femme s'écarte en souriant. -Désolée. -Bah mon vieux ! Vous pouvez dire que vous nous avez foutu le trouille de notre vie ! lança Jack. Il serra son ami fraternellement. -Ravi de vous voir en bonne santé, Daniel Jackson ! dit Teal'c. -Moi aussi Teal'c. Daniel sourit à ses amis, une sensation de chaleur l'envahissant.  
  
Cimetière de Colorado Springs, 17h30 Daniel était agenouillé devant la tombe de Jessie depuis près d'une demi- heure quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher. Il ne se retourna pas quand Jack se plaça debout derrière lui. -Jack. Je suis vraiment désolé de mon comportement de ces derniers mois, je. commença Daniel. -Daniel. Vous n'avez ni à vous justifier, ni à vous excusez ! l'interrompit Jack. -Mais, j'ai agi comme un imbécile, protesta l'archéologue. -Pas comme un imbécile. Comme quelqu'un qui souffrait. Je sais ce que c'est de perdre quelqu'un qu'on aime. -Charlie ? devina Daniel. Jack acquiesça. -Jessie vous aimez. Jusqu'à la dernière minute elle a pensé à vous. Jack mit la main dans sa poche et en ressorti la chaîne de Jessie. -Elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci, dit-il en tendant la chaîne à Daniel. Daniel se saisit de la chaîne. Un pendentif y était accroché : un quartz rosé entouré d'une paire d'ailes argentées. Daniel sourit. C'était de l'art aztèque. -Je repars à la base, annonça Jack. Il s'éloigna mais Daniel le rappela : -Jack, merci. Pour tout ! pour toute réponse, O'Neill se contenta de sourire en partant. Une fois seul, Daniel plaça la chaînette sur la tombe de Jessie en y déposant un baiser dessus. -Je t'aime. Pour toujours. L'archéologue s'éloigna. Un vent léger se leva et sembla parlait au jeune homme : -Je t'aime Daniel. Daniel sourit et retourna à la base. Sur la tombe, on pouvait y lire cette simple inscription : Dans l'amour pour toujours Jessie Kiderman 1985-2002  
  
  
  
----------------------- [1] Vous savez là, la grosse bête toute poilue qui pourrait jouer dan Big Foot ! [2] L'épisode de "Wormhole X-Treme" ,'est pas encore passé [3]Désolée. Pitite dédicace à une amie. Kikou Pimpi !!! [4] L'énorme soupir en question pour ceux qu'avait pas reconnu ! [5] Comme par hasard !!! [6] Ou tout du moins essaya de rassembler. [7] « 9h30 AM ! » « Quoi déjà ? » « Non, en fait j'avance un peu ». Heu. Désolée, pitite dédicace aux fans des Nuls ou tout du moins de La cité de la Peur !!! Ils se reconnaîtront ! [8] Mais néanmoins jaloux !!! [9] Je sais, certains vont me dire que le ness occupe pas mal de place dans mes fics, mais je trouve que c'est le meilleur des endroits de la base. A part le quartier de Daniel. Quoi, j'ai vraiment dit ça, moi ??? [10] Comme dans l'épisode (Désolée je sais plus le titre.) où on croyait que Daniel était mort noyé mais qu'en fait c'était une créature qui l'avait kidnappé et qui envoyait les images de la mort de Daniel dans les esprits de Jack Sam et Teal'c. [11] Ces paroles sont le paroles prononcées par le Père Maurice lors de l'enterrement de Nério dans le premier épisode de Largo Winch. Je le trouve beau, donc je me suis permis de les retranscrire. 


End file.
